tmnt,
by tmntfan33
Summary: hi


i was always afraid of moving. Today me and my family are moving to new york. when we get there its not like where i uses to live.there is buildings every were!! we are moving in with my twin sister and her family.(me and my twin look nothing alike). when I ring the door bell my twin sister (april) answers the door. At dinner my parents tell me only I will be staying in new york. Cause they have to go home and take care of the pets. the next day i go to my new school. dont worry you will make friends fast april said. then the bell rung and i went off to class. that day i made alot of friends. One even was going to go shopping with me after school!! after school me and ella go shopping. we also went for some pizza,when we were there i saw april ordering a bunch of pizza. I looked at her and said are you throwing a party? april jumpped and said no just getting some pizza. Ok cool this is ella. Hi. I got home really late and saw april wasnt there so i just went to sleep. Arpund 2:00 in the morning i hear april come in. I look at her and wisper where were you. out with some friends and didint relise the time she said back. the next morning i follow april. i followed her around a few street corners and see her go into the sewers grossed out I follow her. when she stopps I get sneek up on her and say this is where you have been?? Oh no!! You have to go said april. Just then i heared a voice say who is this april. the person comes out and is a turtle that is taller than me!!! She is my sister april said. cough twin cough sister i said. April i didnt know you had a twin said the turtle. Well i just heard a day before she came. Whats up dudes a voice says. (Its another turtle!!!) the turtle accidently runs into me while riding he skate bored we both fall. oh sorry dudet im mikey. Its fine dude i said. MIKEY!! i hear a voice scream and then a turtle in purple comes out. mikey do you know what you just did. I then hear a loud explosion. DONNIE STOP BLOWING THINGS UP a voice says its a turtle in red. whos the friend the turtle in red says. Hi im lauren im aprils twin sister i just moved here. Hi lauren im leanardo but you can call me leo thats raphilal but you can call him ralph thats mickalangalo but you can call him mikey abd thats donnatello but you can call him donnie. Cool can you feel this mikey said aa he pokked april. No shell brain donnie said but i would like to see if they have the save telipathic skills if you qouldnt mind cominh with my i want to run some test.Sure!! I said donnie tested us but wouldnt tell me what he found he kept on talking to the other turtles. i pull my phone out and start texting ella. hey sorry i couldnt hang out today maybe later. then i heard leo scream well why didnt she know!! leo put his hands over his mouth. then donnie walkes up to me. Whats wrong i asked? nothing but i have found something that i cant figure out. ok?? you should meet are father/master. ok i said. then leo lead me to a room that was very pretty it looked like a training room it had a tree. then a big rat came out. hello my son who is your friend? this is lauren leo said she is aprils twin sister. Lauren can you come here tomorrow i would like to test your skills. sure. i leave the room but leo stays. when i walk out i see mikey. Can you help me cook a pizza asked mikey. sure what toppings?? jelly bean cheese and pepqronie he said. cool i said as i put the toppings on the pizza. then i put it in the oven. a little while later it was done so i pulled it out of the oven. MIKEY PIZZAS READY i screamed. then he came in the kitchen and got it and sat down on the couch. I sat next to him. Do you want to play a video game mikey asked?? sure i said as i grabbed the other controller. a little while later i got a big head ache. it hurt so bad i passed out. when i woke up i saw april stairing at me . what happend i asked? you passed out dont worry you will be fine she said. then donnie turned around and did a strange sinal at raph then i turned around and saw a squishy toy flying at me focus and try to stop it donnie said. i just cought it tho. listen im nothing like april i said. then donnie just staired at me. idk what i am but i feel like im normal ok? ok he said as i walked out. im gonna go and get some fresh air. ill come too said raph. me too said leo. we went up top to the buliding above us. we jump across buildings playing ninja tag. then we went back to the layer. tonight is movir night. we are deciding between the powerful ladu bug and the mystical being. i wisper to raph have yall ever watched a scary movie. then raph stood up and said what about a scary movie. no leo said. why not mikey said. fine leo said. i fell asleep in the middle of the movie but was woke up from leo screaming. A little bit later raph went to get some popcorn i heard him scream. i quicky turned around and said what!!? a bug!! raph said. my eyes grew big and i said where. then lro laughed and said your scared of bugs too?? grr I said as I gave leo and angry look.Fine where is it leo said as he walked over to raph.Raph pointed at a big bug as leo killed it.(rip bug) wheb we went back they changed it too meawonna.Then April fell asleep. I laughed and posted a pic of her. Then she started to snore. I shook her until she woke up. Sorry april said.then we heard a loud boom from donnies lab. Donnie came out with a strange look on his face.Then he went back to his lab.


End file.
